


Sazerac in the Afternoon

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sexual Tension, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Deciding to take a shot, Soekawa flirts with a cute bartender.Day 7:terrible pick-up lines ||hands|| college/university AU
Relationships: Soekawa Jin/Kawanishi Taichi
Series: Soekawa Fanweek 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808197
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Sazerac in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! The final day! Can't believe we're here already, but this isn't the end. I have another bonus fic coming up right after this, so be sure to check that out too!
> 
> Thank you for all the support and kindness throughout this week, and thank you to the mods for putting this whole week together! 💜💜💜
> 
> If you haven't already, please read through my [Soekawa hcs](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622102453193736192/with-shiratorizawa-fanweek-coming-up-on-the-29th) before reading!  
> If there are any mistakes, let me know!

Soekawa looked up, reading the words on the sign and confirming that they matched the ones on his phone screen. He smiled as he walked in, getting out of the cool night air and into the warmth that came with a crowded bar. Though it was still a bit early, the bar seemed to have been busy since it opened up earlier that afternoon. Luckily, there was a seat open, right in front of the bartender, and Soekawa sat down. The two of them smiled at each other.

“Good evening,” greeted the bartender. “What can I get for you?”

Soekawa hummed in contemplation. “A date?”

A smirk appeared on Soekawa’s face as he watched the bartender. He appeared to be annoyed, with how his eyes narrowed, but Soekawa caught how the corner of his mouth lifted up ever so slightly. He gave an innocent grin in return.

“I think we’re fresh out of those,” answered the bartender. “Anything else you’d like instead?”

“Surprise me,” Soekawa shrugged. “You look like a man of good taste.”

The bartender nodded and went about making Soekawa his drink as well as checking up on the other patrons. He was transfixed as he watched his hands working. Large hands with nimble fingers moved deftly about, never faltering or missing anything as he made drink after drink, making sure to clean up along the way too. He then watched as those same hands grabbed a coupe glass and then filled it with a green spirit, followed by champagne. It was then placed before Soekawa with no words accompanying it, not that he needed to ask what it was anyways. Holding it up to the light, he took the time to admire its simplicity before taking a sip and sighing.

Perfect.

Soekawa continued to sip at it as he watched the bartender with hooded eyes. Like earlier, he kept professional and moved about easily. Every patron was taken care of, with no one left behind. He didn’t seem to be saying much, but whatever he said seemed to leave people happy and coming back for more. He didn’t know how long he had been watching, but Soekawa managed to finish off his drink. A look around told him that the crowd had thinned out, leaving only him and another woman sitting at the bar, along with a few small groups at some of the tables. Whether it was the alcohol or not, he found himself growing warmer, longing for something to quench him, and waved the bartender over.

“Yes?”

“That was a very nice drink. Perfectly suited my taste.” Soekawa leaned over, so that his cheek was resting in his hand. “But I think I’d like something else now, something stronger. I’m a big fan of,” he paused and smirked, “hard  _ liquors _ .”

Once again, the bartender appeared to not react, but Soekawa saw how he inhaled sharply. He cleared his throat and nodded.

“I think I’ve got something for you.”

The bartender grabbed two lowballs and poured a few drops of the same green spirit from earlier into one of them, giving it a quick swirl, along with some ice to keep it cold. In the second, he mixed sugar, whiskey, and bitters together. He drained the ice and absinthe from the first glass before adding the strained mixture from the second, topping it with a lemon peel. Once again, the bartender said nothing as he placed the drink in front of him and Soekawa smiled.

“Perfect,” he said, not needing to take a sip to know. “Make sure I give you a very nice  _ tip _ tonight.”

“Your patronage has been more than enough,” the bartender said cooly as he wiped a glass clean. “Besides, it’s nice being the one to choose every once in a while.”

Soekawa hummed noncommittally and took a sip from his second drink, eyes never leaving the bartender. It seemed the second bartender had just come in, so he was given a bit more leeway now and Soekawa intended to take advantage of it.

“Mind keeping me company?” he asked. “I’m waiting for my friend to  _ get off _ .” He took a sip. “His shift, I mean.”

“Sure,” answered the bartender. “Anything for a lovely customer, Mr…”

“Jin,” Soekawa supplied. “But you can call me anytime.”

The bartender snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind then.”

He turned to pour himself a glass of water and leaned against the back counter. Soekawa eyed him lazily up and down, jeans hanging low on his hips. He ended it by making eye contact with him, licking his lips after a slow sip, and showed no shame at what he was doing. The bartender didn’t shrink beneath his gaze either and seemed to grow more confident, revelling in the attention.

“So what brings you here tonight?” asked the bartender. “Besides waiting around for your friend, I’m assuming.”

“Not much besides that,” Soekawa answered. “Like I said, I like a nice hard liquor. This place seemed like a nice place to bide my time until then.”

“Well, you certainly came to the right place then because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve got some great  _ stiff _ drinks.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed. I’ve certainly noticed.” Soekawa swirled his glass around in his hands. “And what about you? Any exciting plans after you're done?”

The bartender pursed his lips and looked up as he contemplated his response. “Not much,” he said after a moment. “Just meeting up a friend, like you are. I’ve been here since opening though, so we’ll probably do something chill, y’know. Head home, grab some take-out.” He glanced over at Soekawa. “But I’m also in the mood to  _ eat out _ too.” He shrugged. “Guess I’ll see what he has to say.”

Soekawa licked his lips, suddenly feeling more parched. He downed the rest of his drink in one go and looked down at his watch. He saw the bartender do the same thing out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, I think I’ve wasted enough of your time,” said Soekawa as he gathered his stuff. “Don’t wanna get too drunk before I see my friend, so I think I’ll head out and get some fresh air.”

Soekawa reached for his wallet and was about to hand over his card when the bartender shook his head. “It’s on the house,” he said. Soekawa raised an eyebrow in question, but put his wallet away anyways and nodded in thanks.

“If I didn’t know any better,” he said as he put on his jacket, “I’d say you were trying to flirt with me.”

“Me?” The bartender chuckled and shook his head. “No, I have a wonderful boyfriend. Just consider it thanks for keeping me company for a bit.”

Soekawa smiled and said nothing more. He gave a wave to the bartender as he walked out, feeling the same cool night air take the edge off of how warm he was. Pulling out his phone, he went to stand by the entrance of the bar as he waited. It wasn’t long before he felt familiar arms wrapped around his waist and someone placed kisses along his cheek and neck.

“Mr. Bartender!” Soekawa gasped. He tried to pull away, but the arms remained firm around him. He finally relented and giggled at the feeling of the light kisses and turned around to wrap his arms around the bartender’s neck. “What will your boss say if they saw you with a customer like this?”

“Please, Mr. Bartender is my stage name,” he said. “It’s Taichi to you, Jin.”

Soekawa laughed and leaned in to kiss Kawanishi. It was meant to be short, but Kawanishi deepened it, causing Soekawa to let out a yelp. They finally broke apart, but Kawanishi was quick to try and move in for another kiss. Soekawa managed to dodge it, holding up a hand to stop him as he giggled.

“Stop. We should go home first,” he scolded lightly. “You got my drinks tonight, so I owe you dinner now.”

Kawanishi perked up at this. “Dinner? If I had known that was all it took for me to get free dinner, I would’ve been paying for your drinks more often.”

Soekawa jokingly slapped Kawanishi’s chest before reaching down to hold his hand. He pouted as he pulled them away from the bar, but Kawanishi knew they’d be back at this again the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/622819955151454209/sazerac-in-the-afternoon)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1279818599629230080?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
